


Miraculous Quirks—Quirk Profiles

by Pauliestorylover



Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Unlucky Bug and the Flying Cat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen, Quirk Profiles, Supplementary Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: If the Miraculous Ladybug universe and the BNHA world intersected, what quirks would our beloved ML characters have?A delve into the 'Miraculous: Tales of the Unlucky Bug and the Flying Cat' universe.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Unlucky Bug and the Flying Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys. I couldn't resist.
> 
> If you like this, please consider reading the rest of the series.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

Quirk: Ladybug

Description: Ladybug gives Marinette six insectoid appendages, a pair of antennae, spotted red-and-black beetle wings, and an insectoid head and abdomen. Her only undisputedly human characteristic is her pair of large bluebell eyes. Apart from these physical characteristics, Marinette can communicate with other insects, fly, withstand the impact of hard objects to a certain extent (her carapace protects her), bite through hard objects (thanks to her pincers), etc. She also has a craving for live insects.

Daily applications: Marinette's six arms come in handy when she works on her projects, but her wings are so rarely used that Marinette cannot fly for long distances.

Effect of transformation on quirk: N/A, much to Marinette's dismay.

* * *

**Adrien Agreste**

Quirk:Wings

Description: He has huge golden wings. He is forced to wear wing binders which are essentially hidden netting to hold the wings in place. They are specifically commissioned by Gabriel for Adrien. It is later revealed the reason his parents are so overprotective of Adrien is because he is the only child of the Agrestes who survived past infancy.

Daily applications: Theoretically, Adrien can fly for long distances, making it easy for him to travel. He also does not have to climb stairs. However, because of his binds, Adrien's Wings are undeveloped and weak.

Effect of transformation on quirk: Adrien's feathers turn black when he transforms.


	2. Hawkmoth and Mayura

**Gabriel Agreste**

Quirk: Intimidation

Description: By maintaining eye contact will someone, he can make them feel intense fear. He can only affect one target at a time. Intimidation works through real-time videos, but not through prerecorded ones.

Daily applications: Gabriel often uses his quirk when dealing with employees. All of his employees fear him, and for good reason. He also uses Intimidation when trying to get the better end of deals, such as during business meetings and when dealing with board members. He has used it on Adrien before. This is of course illegal, but it's not like Gabriel isn't a supervillain anyway.

Effect of transformation on quirk: N/A. Gabriel doesn't like to use his quirk as Hawkmoth in case of the rare chance that someone links it back to him.

Trivia: Gabriel Agreste’s quirk is a closely guarded secret. Only Adrien, Emilie and Nathalie know its true nature.

* * *

**Nathalie Sancoeur  
**

Quirk: Apathy

Description: Nathalie can stop people from feeling emotions through skin contact.

Daily applications: N/A. Nathalie doesn't use her quirk often.

Effect of transformation on quirk: N/A.

Trivia: As a side effect of her quirk, Nathalie is cold and apathetic most of the time. There, mystery solved.


	3. Marinette's Family

**Sabine Cheng**

Quirk: Flexibility

Description: She can move her body like a cat.

* * *

**Tom Dupain  
**

Quirk: Strength

Description: Tom's unnatural strength is increased by all the kneading he does, to the point that he has to hold back so that he wouldn't the kitchen counter.

Daily applications: Strength is particularly useful for scaring off people harassing Marinette.

* * *

**Uncle Cheng**

Quirk: N/A. He is quirkless.

* * *

**Rolland Dupain  
**

Quirk: Strength

Description: Like his son, his unnatural strength is increased by all the kneading he does.

Daily applications: N/A. Rolland does not approve of using quirks in public because ‘that is not how it’s done’.

* * *

**Gina (formerly-Dupain)  
**

Quirk: Hair Dye

Description: She can change her body hair to whatever color she wants.

Daily application: Gina likes to change her hair to bright colors. Her favorite is bubble-gum pink. One advantage of her quirk is that she never has to worry about dying her hair.

Trivia: Marinette envies her quirk a lot.


	4. Adrien's family

**Emilie Agreste**

Quirk: Wings

Description: Emilie's quirk is the same as Adrien's. Her wings are gold in color, as tall as herself, and very large.

Effect on quirk when transformed: When transformed, Emilie's feathers look like the feathers of a peacock. It is very pretty.

Trivia:The lighter Emilie is, the easier flying is. She could barely fly when she was pregnant with Adrien.

* * *

**The Gorilla**

Quirk: Strength

Description: He is unnaturally strong.

Daily applications:Strength is the best quirk for a bodyguard to have. Even if he never uses Strength on the job, he is a lot more likely to be hired than his non-Strength-quirked colleagues.

Trivia: Strength is one of the most common quirks.

* * *

**Amelie Graham de Vanily**

Quirk: Angel

Description: Amelie has snow white wings. Her parents said Amilie's wings made her look like an angel, which is how her quirk got that name.

Trivia: When they were younger Emilie was jealous of Amelie's quirk's fancy name.

* * *

**Felix Graham de Vanily**

Quirk: Wings

Description: Felix and Adrien's quirks are literally the same.


	5. Mlle Bustier's class

**Caline Bustie** r

Quirk: Joy Deliverer

Description: When she kisses someone - on the lips, cheeks, forehead etc - that person will get an increase in serotonin levels.

* * *

**Chloe Bourgeois  
**

Quirk: Paralysis

Description: Chloe can Paralyze people she touches with her hand for however long she wants. It hurts a lot.

Daily Applications: She usually wears a pair of elbow-length silk gloves - the kind typically worn to balls - to prevent accidents, though she claims it’s because it is a good look. Do not contradict her, or she will Paralyze you. Marinette learnt that the hard way.

Trivia: Even though people with 'villainous' quirks are often stigmatized, Chloe being the mayor's daughter lets her get away with blatant misuse of her 'villainous' quirk. It's quite ironic, actually.

* * *

**Sabrina Raincomprix  
**

Quirk: Invisibility

Description: She can turn herself and things she touch invisible at will.

* * *

**Rose Lavillant  
**

Quirk: Vampire

Description: When Rose drinks blood, she gains enhanced sight, smell, taste, hearing, strength and speed. However, if she does not drink blood, she becomes exhausted. 

Trivia: If you think Rose's quirk is strangely related to a certain blonde Japanese villain, that is because they are related.

* * *

**Juleka Couffaine  
**

Quirk: Animal Telepathy

Description: Juleka is a Disney princess. She can communicate with animals through songs.

Daily applications: Juleka rarely uses her quirk because of the requirement of singing.

Trivia: Juleka's quirk was inspired by a Vampire!Rose and Princess!Juleka au.

* * *

**Alya Cesaire  
**

Quirk: Shapeshift

Description: She can shapeshift into anyone or anything she wants for an hour before being forced to turn back. The cool down time between Shifts is only a few seconds.

Trivia: Alya actively practices her quirk as she wants to go to America to be a hero once she grows up, since no heroes are officially allowed in France. So far, she can quickly Shapeshift to different things in succession and go a little past the one-hour limit, but it causes her pain.

* * *

**Nino Lahiffe  
**

Quirk: Superhearing

Description: Nino can hear even the smallest sounds, which is why he always wears a pair of headphones to prevent over-stimulation. 

* * *

**Le Chien Kim**

Quirk: Regeneration

Description: He can heal faster than normal people. That makes him unnecessarily reckless when taking dares.

Trivia: Sometimes Kim forget other people cannot heal as fast as him, and he accidentally hurts people.

* * *

**Ivan Bruel  
**

Quirk: Empathy

Description: He can sense the emotions others are feeling. It is why he is so sensitive.

* * *

**Max Kante  
**

Quirk: Technopathy

Description: Max can mentally command electronics to do his bidding. He can also communicate mentally with Markov.

Daily applications: Technopathy is a useful quirk for an IT enthusiast.

* * *

**Alix Kubdel  
**

Quirk: Reflex

Description: She has heightened response time.

* * *

**Mylene Haprele  
**

Quirk: Silence

Description: She can turn off her hearing at will, essentially making herself temporarily deaf.

* * *

**Nathaniel Kurtzberg  
**

Quirk: Firework

Description: Nathaniel can create fireworks with his hands. 

Trivia: Despite many people wishing for a flashy quirk, Nathaniel despises his quirk precisely because of its flashiness.


	6. Juleka's family

**Anarka Couffaine  
**

Quirk: Music Sight

Description: To Anarka, everything has a melody to it, and she can perceive the world in a beautiful symphony.

* * *

**Luka Couffaine  
**

Quirk: Music Sight

Description: His quirk is the same as his mom's.

* * *

**Jagged Stone**

Quirk: Animal Telepathy

Description: He can mentally communicate with animals. His quirk is why Fang is so polite.

Trivia: Juleka's quirk is basically a combination of Jagged Stone and Anarka's quirks.

* * *

**Penny Rolling**

Quirk: N/A - she is quirkless.


	7. Alya's family

**Otis Cesaire**

Quirk: Shapeshift

Description: His quirk is the same as Alya's.

* * *

**Marlena Cesaire**

Quirk: Refined Smell

Description: She has a heightened sense of smell. This leads to very high standards on how her dishes smell.

* * *

**Nora Césaire**

Quirk: Refined Senses

Description: Nora's senses are heightened.

* * *

**Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire **

Quirk: Body Swap

Description: They can swap into each other's body and communicate telepathically. The twins use their quirk so often that at this point even they aren't sure which is their original body. 


End file.
